Various public sector services, such as banking, telecom, and insurance services, play a significant role in day-to-day life of many individuals. In order to subscribe to any of such services, customers may be required to complete or otherwise fill corresponding application form(s). Typically, the field names and templates of such application form(s) vary based on the service at hand. For example, a customer seeking to open a new account with a bank may be required to complete an account opening form, while another customer seeking to apply for a loan may be required to complete a corresponding loan application form.
Usually, the customers manually fill such application form(s) with their personal data. Many a times, the customers write very fast due to which the handwriting may appear to be scribbled. It may happen that the first letter is legible but not the rest. Such application form(s) may become difficult to be processed by the representatives of the service providers as the information filled in by the customers may not be read appropriately. Further, it may become redundant for the customers also to fill same information repeatedly in multiple application form(s) as much of the information required by the application form(s) corresponding to different services, administrations or organizations is common. For example, a customer filling an application form for opening a bank account and another application form for applying for a loan, may be required to provide same information, such as name, date of birth, address, contact number, in both the forms. Furthermore, if the information to be filled is alpha-numerical, such as credit card number or social security number, the customer may have to pull out relevant document, such as credit card or social security card, to copy the alpha-numerical sequence. These approaches may be inefficient as they require significant manual effort (which may be error-prone) and increase the completion time for filling multiple application forms.
Currently, various systems and methods are implemented to automate this process of form filling. One method may correspond to auto-filling of electronic forms especially in web pages. Another method may correspond to scanning the paper application form and fill in digitally. Yet another automated method may correspond to recognizing field names and then receiving the field values from external systems. However, such systems and methods may not be robust when the received personal data of the customer is used to fill many different application form(s) and the field names in such application form(s) are different. Such systems and methods may further be inefficient as they require high storage capacity and processing speed due to dependency on the field names, template, and language of the application form(s). Thus, a robust, efficient, and simple system and method may be required to provide assistance for filling such application form(s).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to a person with ordinary skill in the art, through a comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.